Son of Anubis
by Regius Black
Summary: Instead of the Love of his mother, Harry Potter was granted something else to help his quest, a new father. On the night Voldemort attacked, Lily summoned a God to do what she could not, watch over her son. Watch what happens when Harry Potter was raised by the Egyptian God of the Underworld. How will Voldemort deal with this? Rated T for mild language. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Egyptian Gods. Hope you enjoy my prologue!**

Prologue:

Lily Potter rushed through the ritual she had planned in a rush. James was already killed downstairs, but she had to save Harry even if this would kill her. Her family was tied to an ancient God that handled the dead. Hopefully, this ritual would summon him and he would protect Harry _from_ being dead. It was really her only hope.

She finished the runes and then set Harry in the middle and grabbed the dagger she had prepared for this. She slashed her wrists and blood poured onto the runes, which immediately started to glow a deep red.

There was a flash of light and then a tall man with a jackal head, wearing Egyptian clothes, with a talisman around his neck appeared, speaking in a echoey voice, " **What have you summoned me for, mortal?"**

Lily looked up at him weakly, the blood loss was getting to her, "I ask you...to protect...my son...Harry."

The jackal headed man looked at the small babe, " **This is your request that you will spend on this summoning? Not saving yourself?"**

"No, protect...Harry."

The man nodded and transformed into a more human appearance, an Egyptian man in his mid-twenties. He knelt down and picked up the child in his arms and Lily smiled before she was gone.

 **OoOoOo**

Anubis picked up the small mortal child with an interested look. He'd never managed a baby before and he was always looking for something to occupy the time that he wasn't weighing souls.

The baby blinked open his bright green eyes and looked up at the Egyptian God of Death, before he smiled and reached up with his chubby hands. He grabbed the God's golden collar that held his amulet, but he didn't yank it, instead, his other hand reached up and he giggled as he patted the glowing red ruby there, "Paddy! Woof!"

Anubis sighed. Why did everyone think he was a dog? He tapped the child's forehead and drew out his memories to see them clearly. Paddy, hmm, the grim animagus mortal. He supposed if it was a grim, he wouldn't disintegrate the child, grims symbolizing death and all that.

He heard the door smash open and he turned to see a snake-like man and he sneered. Voldemort had been eluding him for years. That troublesome soul didn't know when to give up and he would most certainly go to the underworld instead of paradise. Right now though, he was a problem to deal with.

Voldemort spoke in a raspy hiss, "I don't know who you are, but give me the child and I'll let you live."

Anubis scoffed, " **You can't kill me, mortal, and you won't have the child. I do not fail my tasks."**

Voldemort sneered, "I can and will kill you! I am immortal!"

Anubis' eyebrow arched, " **Immortal, no. Ripped your soul to pieces for me to collect, yes."**

Voldemort's eyes widened, "How do you know that?!"

" **I am the God of Death. I know everything about you, Tom Riddle. You won't escape me in the end."** Voldemort fired a green spell and it hit the boy. Immediately, Harry's eyes teared up as a cut appeared on his forehead and he let out a small cry, sniffling and sobbing. Anubis growled at the man, " **Dammit! Another one?!"** He lunged forward and slashed the man's chest, " **More problems for me!"**

Voldemort exploded and his spirit raced away, but Anubis glowered at his ashes and turned to the babe, who was still crying softly. It wasn't loud wails, but it was a steady stream of tears. Anubis sighed and took his amulet off, handing it to the child. He really shouldn't. That was extremely dangerous because of the power it wielded, but it worked. The child took it and his tears stopped as he looked at the glowing stone with wide eyes.

The amulet pulsed and Anubis watched in interest. This had never happened before. The boy touched the stone with his chubby fingers and then there was a flash of red and Anubis blinked to clear his vision. Now the boy was giggling and his amulet was...around the boy's neck? What the? Only he could wear it without getting killed.

The boy 'oohed' and touched it before he sat up in Anubis' arms and touched the god's golden chestplate. He clapped his hands, but he wasn't dead. Anubis inspected the boy closely to see the amulet lightly pulsing. He'd just had his amulet stolen by a child. That might be bad. That amulet controlled him. It was literally his life. However, unless he wished to decapitate a small child, it would have to stay and he didn't break a promise. He'd promised to protect the child.

So he sighed and they both vanished with a swirl of black. If the child had his amulet, he would need to be trained in its uses and powers as well as how to defend himself. Anubis sure as Hell didn't want to get killed.

 **OoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Egyptian Gods, just the plot, or most of it. Hope you enjoy it and helping tips are welcome!**

Chapter 1:

"Dad! Dad!" Harry raced through the sand towards where his father's palace resided. He knew Anubis wasn't his real father, but he had raised him and so Harry called him dad. Currently though, the boy, who had a talent for visions, had seen a very bad omen. He'd seen a world covered in darkness, people dying left and right, and a pale man at the head of it all. He'd seen only himself able to stand up to the powerful man that had destroyed the world, him and his father's amulet. Anubis had to know.

He reached the palace and Anubis looked down at him from his throne in surprise, " **Yes, young one?"**

Harry stopped, panting at his long run, and then spoke, "Omen...bad...only me."

Anubis stopped him, " **Catch your breath, kid, then tell me."**

Harry took a deep breath, "Alright. I saw a vision, a bad omen. The wizards, they need my help. Voldemort has taken over Britain, or he will soon, and in the vision, only _I_ was able to stand up to him."

Anubis sighed, " **I had hoped this day would never come. You know of the prophecy?"**

Harry nodded, "Now is the time?"

" **Yes it is. Let's get you prepared, son of Anubis."**

Harry nodded and followed the God through the halls.

 **OoOoOo**

Over the past fifteen years, Harry had been with Anubis in his palace in the afterlife. For being a morbid God of Funerals and the Dead, he was actually a surprisingly good father. He was strict, yes, but he was fair. He had spent the time training the soon to be sixteen year old so that, one, he could defend himself, and two, he could defend the amulet that still refused to part from him, making him a true son of Anubis.

Harry knew of the prophecy and he knew of Voldemort, had since his eighth birthday, when Anubis had deemed him old enough to accept the information and think about it rationally. Since then, he'd only trained harder in the hopes that it would be enough to defeat Voldemort, who had escaped Anubis when Harry's birth parents had been killed.

Harry was a tough boy, but he was also kind and had a genuinely good soul. He never left someone in need and he had defeated many egyptian monsters to save both tourists and natives. There was actually a legend of the Prophet of Anubis going through Egypt from what people had seen him in his fights, where he would use powers of the dead and wore Anubis' amulet and symbol upon his body. He actually had a tattoo across his back of Anubis' symbol that he'd gotten on his twelfth birthday as a present from his father.

He was also extremely powerful, so much so that his father would give him his final power on his sixteenth birthday, the ability to summon an army of the dead. He was a good fighter, especially with the curved Egyptian sword he'd been gifted. It was made of the sands of time, forged in the fires of the underworld to turn to metal. If he so wished, it could turn anything to dust that he touched, aging them until they disintegrated.

He could also access the majority of his father's powers at will with the amulet that was hooked to the gold collar around his neck, which had grown with him. He could turn into a rather large jackal. He could disintegrate into sand and reform somewhere else. He could judge souls, though he didn't do that often. He could exude godly aura to scare weaker opponents. He could summon his father's scepter, which was unbreakable and an extremely good magic conductor, and after his sixteenth birthday, it could help him summon and control an undead army.

His form had changed as well. In Britain, where barely anyone kept in shape or worked out, he would have been scrawny or fat, one of the two. He wouldn't have any muscles and he would be physically weak. Since it was barely ever sunny and warm in the wet country of Britain, he would have been pale as well. Now though, from years of training and living in Egypt, he was entirely different.

He was tall and had a lean body. He had well-disguised muscles on his arms and legs. His chest was firm and his stomach had firm abs on it. He was about six foot with nicely tanned skin, an olive tone. His hair was long, reaching his belly button, though he usually kept it in a high ponytail. His eyes were bright green with slitted irises and silver specks that glowed at night. He had a few scars from his fights, though not very visible, and his voice was deep. He spoke mainly Egyptian, but he'd learned English, as a second language so he had an accent, and he instinctively knew Ancient Egyptian with the amulet.

Currently his father was getting him what he'd been working on for while. Harry didn't know what it was, just that it was his present for when he went to Britain. He had his eyes closed and his arms wide in a 'T' shape.

He felt something rest on his chest, over his shoulders and slightly heavy. Bracelets of some sort went up his arms to rest on his upper arms and wrap around them. He felt his fingers spread and then rings went on his right middle finger and his right ring finger. His pants were baggy and black, tucked into black boots made of basilisk skin from a basilisk he had taken down a while back. Over his waist, he felt something heavy wrap around his hips and hang down to rest over his thighs, something cold and metal feeling.

His father stepped away, " **You may open your eyes now."**

Harry opened his eyes to find a mirror in front of him, showing him in what his father had made him. He had a skin tight shirt on, which he always wore, made of back material with no sleeves. Over this was a golden breastplate like his father wore, hanging just low enough to cover the top of his chest. It was inlaid with red rubies to match his amulet, making the amulet itself look like just decoration, which was rather smart. Over his baggy black pants was an armored skirt orf sorts. It hung down over his thighs, golden with rubies inlaid and Egyptian hieroglyphs carved into it for protection. Sheathed at his hip was his sword and on his upper arms were two golden bracelets that had jackal heads with glowing green eyes on them. He saw golden boot covers over his boots, inlaid with rubies with hieroglyphics for speed and agility and there was a gold piece resting over the very top of his ponytail with golden feathers like Ma'at, the feather of Truth.

He smiled and looked at his dad, "When did you make this?"

"In my spare time, little jackal. They are all made personally by me, inlaid with rubies to hide the importance of the amulet and carved with hieroglyphics for protection, speed, strength, agility, and power magnification." Anubis put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Because of your return to England my plans have been pushed forward. Instead of on your birthday in a week, you shall get the power to control my army now." He tapped Harry's amulet and Harry felt a rush of power go through him as the God of Death continued, "I am proud of you. If you ever need my help, simply summon me. If you want to have control over my army and you're afraid, call me and I will pull you through it."

Harry felt his emotions surface. He would be leaving his father for an undetermined amount of time, "Can I call you...just to see you?"

Anubis smiled, "Of course. You know, when I was first tasked with watching over you, I didn't know what to think, a mortal babe with no special powers, but now I'm glad that I took you in. You make me proud."

Harry couldn't stop the tears that welled up as he hugged the man, "Thank you, dad."

"Now go save the world, my little jackal."

 **OoOoOo**

The Order was meeting. Voldemort had managed to come back and Neville Longbottom had died tragically, trying to protect his fellow Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. It had been a year and a half since then and things had gone terribly wrong. Fudge had preached lies about how Voldemort _hadn't_ come back, allowing time for the Dark Lord to recuperate. People had started disappearing. Hogwarts and the Black ancestral home were the only safe places left.

After the first year of silence, Voldemort had come back full force and dozens died by the day. The Order had been trying to make a headway in this war, but it seemed severely one-sided. They just weren't fit to fight all of Voldemort's forces, there were too many. They so far had stood no chance. Fudge had been fired and replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour, but it hadn't helped much and the Ministry was in chaos.

So, now, any who were willing to fight were gathered, even the underage friends of the once Neville Longbottom, simply because they had no choice with the numbers they were pressed against. The Weasleys were there, excluding Ron, who had turned to save his hide. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were there. A few aurors like Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were there. Mundungus Fletcher had turned on them to save his hide. Draco Malfoy, a surprise friend of Neville's, was there along with Luna Lovegood, another surprise friend. The Professors from Hogwarts were there as well as some others that had joined in at some point, though at this point, many were losing hope.

Dumbledore had started talking when there was a whispering sound. They stopped and looked around and Bill was the one that caught it. There was black sand gathering in one of the corners. His eyes widened and he spoke in a whispered voice, "Not him."

Charlie looked at him in concern, "What's wrong, Bill?"

"Do you know how I told you the legend of the Prophet of Anubis, the really powerful demigod that protects those in Egypt with ancient magic of the Underworld?"

"Yeah, the legend. What is it?"

"He always arrives with black sand, which is said to be the dust of the deceased." At this, everyone stepped back as the sand go taller. Bill's eyes widened, "It is him." He looked at the others, "Treat him with respect. He could turn all of us to dust if angered."

They all shuddered and nodded and the sand took on a form, that of a sixteen or seventeen year old male with gleaming black hair and eyes the color of the killing curse. The boy was dressed in Egyptian clothes and had the regalia of pharaohs or Gods on him, pure gold with gleaming rubies inlaid. The gem on the skin tight, golden collar on his neck gleamed and pulsed lightly, as if it was beating with his heart. He was definitely one of the finer specimens of the male race. An ancient Egyptian scimitar rested on his hip in a pure black scabbard and two gleaming rings adorned his right hand, one with a pure black stone and one with a deep emerald. Two bands were on his upper arm, jackal heads on them with gleaming emerald eyes.

The boy looked around, silent, and then rested on Bill and spoke in a deep, accented voice, "You feel of Egyptian Magic. Are you an archaeologist?"

Bill bowed, "No, Lord Prophet. I am a curse breaker. I am hired by the archaeologists to protect them and help them get deeper into the tombs."

"I see." He looked at everyone else with his glowing eyes, "I have come to help with the foul being known as Voldemort. He has escaped my father far too long and his soul must be weighed."

Bill gasped, "Lord Prophet, are you saying that you're the son of the Great God Anubis?"

"I am."

Bill's eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry, My Lord. I had heard of your battle prowess and overwhelming power, but I did not know of you being a half-God."

"That is acceptable."

Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke in a polite voice, "I apologize for my forwardness, but why have you come to help us, Lord Prophet?"

The boy's eyes hardened, "Besides Voldemort, that filth, I would think you would know, Albus Dumbledore, of why _I_ would be here of all people." At the looks of confusion, the boy clarified, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …"_

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and he fell back in his chair, "Harry Potter?"

The boy smirked delightedly, "Indeed. Where do you think I've been? Dead? No, father wouldn't allow that. I have been with father, training, getting better, so that I can destroy the usurper who thinks to escape the scales."

Everyone in the room gasped and Dumbledore spoke in a faint voice, "You-You were the prophecy child all along?"

"I was." Harry looked at Augusta, who had joined at her grandson's death, "I am sorry for your loss, ma'am. If it is any comfort, he was judged and sent to paradise to eventually be reborn."

Augusta's eyes widened, "Thank you, Lord Prophet."

Harry waved his hand, "While I may see visions of the future, I do not claim to be a prophet. You may call me Harry. I find it best to know your allies closely, don't you?"

Everyone gasped again and Bill spoke, "Are you sure, My Lord?"

"Of course I am sure."

Bill rose from his bow, "Thank you for the honor."

Harry nodded and swept over the room, before catching on Luna, "You. You are a prophet. Tell me, what do you see of me?"

She startled and then her face became dreamy, "Let me see. You're very powerful, a dark force in the shadows that kills without question or hesitation. You are undefeated. You're strong. You are a prophet like me, but only omens of death, not of life."

He nodded, "Correct. You have talent. Anything else?"

"You are truly the son of Anubis."

Bill gasped in shock and Harry nodded, "That is all. I simply wanted everyone to get an overview of me from one of their own." He looked around, "I do not mind jokes, pranks, or attempts to lighten the mood, but if there is an attack on my person not of a joking nature, everything will be reduced to dust." He pulled out his scimitar and touched the table and it crumbled away to nothingness, "Is that understood?" Everyone looked at the missing table in shock and then nodded and he sheathed his weapon, "Then we will get along well, I believe."

 **OoOoOo**

Bill knocked on Harry's door nervously. He wanted to talk to the demigod, but he didn't want to be turned to dust. There was silence a moment, then the door opened to reveal the boy standing there, "Yes?"

Bill shuffled his foot. He _really_ didn't want to die. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I am very interested in Egyptian Culture and I was wondering if, since we have time, you will tell me some legends that you know?"

The boy was silent a moment, then he smiled warmly, "Of course. I am not a cold person by nature, but some people in that room needed intimidation. Please come in. I won't disintegrate you."

Bill sighed in relief and stepped inside, only to gasp. The room was beautiful and it was obvious Harry had redecorated, using magic to do so. The floor was black marble, smooth enough to see your reflection. The walls were a cream color, but also held a marble tint to them. The trim and window sills were gold and there was a built in kitchen with a sink, small stove, ice box, and counter. There was a door that led to a golden bathroom and the ceiling looked to be stars, like in Egypt. In the center of the room was a white bed with curtains around it that were partially see through. Small statues of black and gold jackals lined the walls and the boy's armor was set to the side, though he still had the golden choker on, along with his tight shirt and loose pants. His boots were also to the side.

He gestured to a nice black couch that was in front of a magicked in fireplace, "Please sit. I was making coffee. Would you like some?"

Bill nodded, "If you have spares. It was a late night."

"Of course. Any additives?"

"If you have milk and a cube of sugar."

Harry nodded and shuffled around silently, before carrying two cups over and setting one down in front of the curse breaker with a smile, "Now what do you want to know?"

 **OoOoOo**

Harry was doing his morning stretches when there was a knock on his door. He sighed, "Just a minute." His conversation with Bill had been pleasant, and that was a few hours ago. Now there was someone else. He expected it, being new and missing for fifteen years, but it was still annoying.

He stood up, not bothering with his shirt, and went to the door, opening it to reveal the blonde, Draco. His eyebrow rose and he stepped back, "Come in. What do you need?"

Draco glanced around nervously, "I, well, I just wanted to welcome you. You've been somewhere else for fifteen years and I wanted to see if you needed any knowledge on Britain."

Harry nodded, "If you wish. Come in. I don't bite."

Draco stepped in and gasped just like Bill had, "It's beautiful."

"It's what my room looks like back at Anubis' palace."

"Well it's very nice."

Harry led Draco to the couch and sat down himself, "Now, you mentioned information?"

"Yeah, whatever you want to know. If I can answer it, then I will."

"Alright, what do you think of this war? I know your father is a Death Eater and yet you're here."

Draco nodded, rubbing his left forearm, "I honestly hope that we can win. The Dark Lord is a horrible person. He tortures for fun, congratulates rape and torture. He is immortal though, or so they say. I don't know if we can win, but I can hope, for Luna's sake and everyone else's."

"Luna? You feel romantic feelings for her?"

Draco blushed and spoke in a mumble, "Yeah."

Harry smirked, "I knew it. You smell of pheromones."

Draco's blush grew, "W-What?"

"I've got enhanced senses. Don't worry. No one else but Remus and Sirius could even get close to guessing from just that."

Draco relaxed, "Alright. You won't tell? I want to try on my own."

"Of course. Now, let me see your arm."

Draco stiffened, "What?"

"The Dark Mark branded into your skin, let me see it. I can tell that it was forced. Don't worry." Draco hesitated and then nodded and held his arm out. Harry lifted the sleeve, "How did you get it?"

Draco winced, "I was friends with Neville before he...well. My father wasn't happy about that and he told me I had to get the Mark. I refused of course. They had killed my friend. But then he locked me in the castle dungeons for a long time. The Dark Lord would visit me every once in a while to see if I had changed my mind, but I never did and so he always tortured me for it. After a year of this, they finally just branded it into my skin and they send energy through it every once in a while to torment me. It causes pain. They're trying to get me to reveal the location of Headquarters."

Harry nodded and traced the Mark, closing his eyes as he delved into the Dark Lord's mind, " _Tommy, oh Tommy!"_

He felt shock and then anger, " _How are you in my head?!"_

He laughed darkly, " _You think you can refuse a God? Don't tell me you forgot me already, Tommy. I'm after your soul after all."_

Shock coursed through again and then fear and then more disbelief, " _Yeah right! You're no God! You're a sham pretending to be a God! I am a God!"_

Harry laughed uproariously at this, " _You?! A God?! You're just a shattered soul that will dwell in my deepest pits when your soul is finally mine! You amuse me!"_

" _What are you?! Why can't I push you out?! Get out!"_

" _I told you that I am a God, Anubis, the God of the Dead. I'm here to pass a warning. My armies are coming for you. My son hunts your soul. You know him, Harry Potter, correct? He's coming and I am coming with him. Watch yourself, Tom Riddle."_

With this, he withdrew and pressed his power into the Mark, hissing in Parseltongue. The Mark slithered and hissed back and then faded away with a flash of light ad a yelp from the boy. He pulled his fingers away with a smile of satisfaction, "And you are now freed."

Draco looked at it in shock and then at him, "Thank you. I can never repay this."

"Just don't betray me in battle if we are ever to fight together. That's all I ask."

"I would never do that, not with Luna in danger." Harry nodded in acceptance and Draco looked at him, "What were you doing before? You were still for like five minutes, no moving or anything."

"Oh, I was threatening old Voldie. He wasn't too happy, but right now he thinks I'm my father, Anubis."

Draco's eyes widened and then he nodded, "Alright." He was silent a moment, then, "Can you get rid of Uncle Sev's too? The Dark Lord doesn't share anything important with him anymore and he isn't a spy anymore. He was discovered."

"I can if he asks me politely. He was giving me rather rude looks when I got here and introduced my name."

Draco nodded, "I'll tell him. Thank you again."

"No problem." He smirked, "Now go show your girl."

"She's not my girl!"

"Not yet."

Draco huffed and left Harry behind, chuckling in amusement.

 **OoOoOo**


	3. Chapter

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Egyptian Gods. This is purely fan-made and gains no profit. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

Molly and Ginny were alone in their room. It wasn't a good thing, if you were from someone else's point of view, because they were scheming. They wanted money and taking just a _little_ from the newly discovered Harry Potter wouldn't harm him...much. Plus, Ginny had see his body through that skin-tight shirt and she _wanted_ him. He was the perfect male specimen, muscled but not too much, tall, long hair, strong. Oh yes, she wanted him.

Currently, the two women had pieces of paper out, planning and scheming. It was another twenty minutes before they came up with a plan. Ginny would somehow slip him potion, either her or her mother, love potion and lust potion and then when he was disoriented from the potions, drag him to the bedroom. It was perfect. She'd get him for his body and she would also get pregnant hopefully, then she could earn access to his vaults with his baby. The perfect love story.

Molly would handle the potion making. She was renown for her love potions after all.

 **OoOoOo**

Sirius Black looked at his godson's door worriedly. He wanted to talk to the boy because he was James' son, but at the same time, he'd _destroyed_ the magically enforced kitchen table by _touching_ it with his strange sword. It made him worry. What if the boy was one of the few that didn't believe that he was innocent, even after the trial? Would he disintegrate him immediately?

"You know, dwelling on a doorstep is never good luck."

Sirius spun to see the boy in question looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He stammered out a response, "I-I was worried h-how you would react to me."

Harry nodded, "I know it was Wormtail. My father tells me everything. I also know you had a trial that proved your innocence before everything went down the tube."

Sirius sighed in relief, "So you won't, like, disintegrate me or anything?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I won't disintegrate you. Would you like to come in my room and talk?"

Sirius lit up like a Christmas Tree, not that Harry even _knew_ about Christmas, and nodded quickly, "Yes I would, pup!"

Harry nodded and led him into a beautifully decorated room, "You'll have to forgive the mess of papers. I have been asked to attend Hogwarts for hope or something and I was seeing what British magic was like compared to Egyptian magic."

Sirius looked at the small pile of papers on the table. He thought _that_ was a mess? Oops, then the entire house was probably absolutely disgusting to him. He sat down though and Harry waved his hand. Two butterbeers floated from the ice box and landed on the table between them, "Do help yourself."

Sirius nodded and took the drink happily, uncorking it with a pop. He chuckled the cork at the boy, who just smiled good-naturedly and flicked his own cork. It slammed into the first and they were both sent speeding back to hit Sirius' forehead with some force.

He rubbed the bump with a pout, "Owww." But then he smiled, "But that was bloody amazing, pup!"

Harry just chuckled and took a swig of his drink, propping his feet on the table, "Now what did you want to know?"

"Well first, why do you have that weird accent?"

"I have a weird accent? All of you British have accents. I am a decent speaker for my home country, Egypt, where I was raised."

Sirius' eyes widened, "You were raised in Egypt?"

Harry's eyebrow rose in an 'are-you-kidding' look, "Have you seen my clothes, weapons, hair, and just about everything about me?"

Sirius blushed in embarrassment, "Oops, didn't think of that."

"You don't seem to think very much at all."

Sirius' jaw dropped, "Hey! I think quite well thank you!"

"If you say so, Sirius."

Sirius , he could get used to having Harry around.

 **OoOoOo**

Fred and George were plotting in a corner how to prank their scheming mum and sister. They had heard of some potions and the name Harry and so they were getting payback. However, they were missing a key component to their prank.

They didn't even feel anyone behind them when the exact ingredient they were looking for dropped into their hands. They spun to see a smirking Harry disappearing around a corner and they smiled evilly. Oh, this partnership could work.

 **OoOoOo**

Harry listened as Sirius chattered about pranks and Marauders, eating his food cleanly. He never did anything messily except kill and that was mainly because he really like decapitation and maiming. They were his favorite ways to kill bad people. He finished the nice steak he was eating, idly destroying the potions that tried to enter his system, before he started on his green beans. Molly was an excellent cook...if she didn't try to poison him not so subtly when she cooked.

He was eating his potatoes when there was a huge puff of smoke. He absentmindedly put up a shield and everyone in the room was coated with green powder, except him, Molly and Ginny the most, as the powder seemed to originate from their plates. Once the powder was cleared, he dropped the shield and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Yelling filled the room, Molly's shrieks being the most dominant. Sirius was applauding the good prank. Remus, who he hadn't met yet, was trying badly to hide a smile. The twins were laughing, ignoring their mum's screams. Bill was looking horrified, glancing at the casually eating Harry, who just winked at the worried man. Bill sighed in relief that he wasn't going to disintegrate them all and then laughed as well.

After a bit, everyone calmed down and finally caught sight of his spotless figure. Sirius choked on his drink, "How are you so clean?!"

"I was never dirty. I don't like messy things. I was smart enough to raise a shield."

Sirius looked at him with wide eyes and the started laughing madly. Luna giggled from next to Draco, who was trying to hide a small smile of amusement. Molly just scowled and he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Ginny. His eyebrow rose, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Her face flickered in surprise, "U-Um, you looked a bit pale."

"I don't feel a bit pale. Do remove your hand from my person. I don't like physical contact unless I'm snapping someone's neck."

She paled and yanked her hand away from him quickly, "M-Maybe I was seeing things."

"Perhaps." He grabbed her as she turned and met her eyes with shadowed ones, "Don't feed me any potions ever again or I break your fingers."

She gulped and he let her go to run away. Molly saw her and scowled, "What did you do to her?!"

He looked up absentmindedly, "She tried dosing me with potions, as did you, so I threatened to break her fingers if she did it again. The same threat goes to you."

She turned red, "You can't speak to me like that!"

"I can and I will."

"You are underage! I am an adult! You cannot speak to me that way!"

Now, he stood, his face sharp and dangerous and his eyes glinting as he spoke in a deadly calm voice, "I spoke when I first arrived here. I am not under your control. I am under no one's control but my father's. I do what I want and I do it when I want. I am here to kill, that is what I am here for. You useless excuse for fighters had to be replaced, so I came. I am the son of a God, so you better watch your tongue…" His hand touched the hilt of his scimitar, "...or you'll meet Anubis early. I have killed more than you can count. It does not scare me to watch the life bleed from someone's eyes. Do not think to control me."

Everyone had frozen as _power_ swept through the room. It was the only word, pure unadulterated power as his loose pants and long hair whipped around him. It was so strong that the heavy plates on his chest and thighs were lifting up and clanking. His eyes glowed the color of the killing curse, the color of death, and his nails turned to black claws as his voice turned to an echo, " **Do not think to control a God, for that is what I am. As long as I wear my father's amulet, I am a God. As long as I am alive, I am a God to you pathetic weaklings. Watch your tongues around the Son of Anubis!"** His body disintegrated into black sand and he disappeared.

 **OoOoOo**

Harry reappeared outside of the Diagon Alley side of the Leaky Cauldron. Most of that had been an act, though he was a bit pissed. It was so they'd think he just disappeared for a bit to breathe when in actuality, he'd sensed a battle and didn't want them interfering. That much had been true. They were weaklings to him.

Now, he stood in the shadows as Death Eaters flooded into the Alley. He had sensed the attack and worn his armor plates to dinner so that they would be on him. He saw the Death Eaters start attacking the late night shoppers and that's when he jumped into battle.

He knew he looked a fearsome sight and it invigorated him. His claws gleamed darkly on his fingertips and his teeth were lengthened into fangs. His hair whipped about him and his armor glinted as red blood splattered across it. He let out the jackal's loud barklike laughter as he ripped into Death Eaters. Whenever he fought multiple opponents, he unconsciously brought some effects of his animagus out, such as the claws, fangs, and call.

Death Eaters started yelling about the Beast of Hell...before he cut them down. He was cutting the last Death Eater down with a spray of blood when the Order arrived. He let out another bark of laughter and then disappeared into a pile of black sand, letting them only glimpse his feral, bloodstained visage. If they didn't fear him, then he would _make_ them fear him.

 **OoOoOo**

Harry was leaning back against his headboard, with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, and humming a small Egyptian tune. Hs door suddenly slammed open and he looked over to see a panting Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley, looking at him in confusion. His eyebrow rose, "Yes? I was relaxing."

Remus stuttered, "B-But, just saw you, blood everywhere, battle."

"Please speak a tad clearer. Something about me, blood, and a battle?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "Ahem yes, we were just at a battle against Death Eaters and when we got there, we saw someone that looked like a feral you, covered in blood and making animal shrieks and noises."

"Really? Hmm, odd."

Charlie nodded, "Especially since you're clean, not panting, and obviously not feral. Mind explaining?"

"Oh sure. I just ferally ripped about fifty Death Eaters to pieces with my sword and I was covered in blood, but I don't like being messy, so I cleaned it off." Their jaws dropped and his eyebrow rose, "What? I thought you'd seen me."

"B-B-But...i-it was you?"

"Of course! Who else looks like me? I was using some of my animagus' powers and that's why I looked feral. You see, bad people get killed messily when around me. Father will judge them, but I came to fight, like I said. I came to kill, so I did."

They both paled and Bill looked in and at their shocked faces, "I told you. You didn't believe me."

Charlie spun, "He's sixteen! I didn't think he'd go feral and kill fifty people in mere minutes!"

Bill shrugged, "He's a legend in Egypt for his prowess and skill. You'd be best to stay on his good side, where mum and Ginny aren't."

Harry nodded, "You really would."

They nodded, almost terrified. They did _not_ want to be on his bad side.

 **OoOoOo**

Voldemort threw his glass on the ground, "WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY ENTIRE PLATOON WAS WIPED OUT BY ONE MAN?!"

The terrified Death Eater nodded, "Y-Yes, My Lord. H-He was some sort of demon, My Lord. His sword turned what it touched to ash and he was making odd animal sounds."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Would you describe them as...barklike screeches and laughter, Avery?"

"Y-Yes My Lord."

"Get out of my sight! But first, **CRUCIO!** " He left the man under it a minute and then let him go and he ran out the door as Voldemort scowled in anger. That voice in his head! The God, Anubis! He just knew it was him! He'd briefly looked up Anubis and found jackals to be his main distinguishing feature. Damn it! Now was not a good time for a God to join! He was winning!

 **OoOoOo**

Scrimgeour looked at the old Headmaster that sat across from him, "A new fighter?"

"Yes, and he's quite capable. Apparently in Egypt, he is a legend, the son of a God, but Rufus, he's also Harry Potter, the real boy-who-lived."

Scrimgeour's eyes widened, "I thought he was dead!"

"So did I, but it appears not. Apparently Lily Potter summoned a God, the God f the Afterlife, Anubis, with a ritual to protect Harry and he's been in Egypt. He's got a strong Egyptian accent and only wears Egyptian clothes, but it _is_ him."

"The fighter that wiped out the Death Eaters, the one they call Demon, was it him?"

"It was. He was done by the time anyone arrived on the scene. By the time anyone got there, he disintegrated into sand and we found him in his room not ten minutes later, clean and calm, though he says it was him."

"I see. I will keep this in mind."

"He'll be going to Hogwarts for his sixth year, he has agreed."

"Good, alright then. Hopefully, this means good things will happen."

"Yes, hopefully it does."

 **OoOoOo**

Anubis watched as his son tore into the Death Eaters and he took the souls gladly. He was proud of the boy. He knew when to be kind but he also knew when to be vicious and that's what was needed right now. No one would challenge his son like the Molly woman had. He'd almost appeared then, but his son had actually been completely in control the whole time, so he hadn't.

He was proud of his little jackal.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
